


Bali is for VIP

by Peteyandmj



Series: Peter Romanov Stark [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, Engagement, F/M, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parkes is Natasha Romanov's biological child, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Vacation, bali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter takes his engagement party to Bail. But didn't he learn anything from the last trip he took with his family? Now add MJ's family to all that mess too.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Avengers Team, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter Romanov Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t understand why we couldn’t go on the private Jet with Pepper, Tony and Rhodes” Natasha heard Sam complain “We could be having champagne and we’re here, in business class” 

“I’m not getting into a day long plane ride with Tony and Natasha in the same plane” Steve said “You want that plane to crash?”

“Well, I could have gone alone! ” Sam said

“You’re here for moral support” Steve said “Shut up”

“I’m not taking money from him” Natasha said “I’m only going to this stupid trip because it’s Peter’s engagement party, and MJ’s parents will be there, I want to meet them and probably show them that I’m way better parent than them”

“You’re competitive as fuck” Bucky said from the line in front of them “Don’t you get tired?”

“Does it look like I’m tired, Barns?” Natasha asked and Bucky rolled his eyes

“Nat, take it easy” Steve said “You know what happened last time, it was not fun” 

“Right” Natasha said, she slept for the whole flight to Bali, and when they got there it was super late at night, so they decided not to wake anyone up and go to sleep. Peter had bungalows reserved for them. Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Sam all went to the same one.

“This is fucking awesome” Sam said “The flight was worth it”

“Go to sleep” Natasha repeated. In the morning they were all meeting for breakfast. The restaurant of the bungalows was beautiful, everything was full of big windows that let everyone see the beautiful blue sea, everything was made of wood like the bungalows, and everything was so calm and fun. When they arrived, almost everyone was there, including what Natasha supposed it was MJ’s side of the family.

“Nat!” the girl said happily “You guys made it! How was the flight?” she added hugging her

“Long, but it was okay” Natasha said and gave her a spin with a smile “You’re glowing!” 

“Don’t ask her why” a man said next to her, and MJ’s smile grew almost instantly “She’s been here alone with the boy for almost a week”

“Nat, this is my dad, dad this is Peter’s mom, Natasha Romanoff” MJ said 

“Nice to meet you Miss Romanoff” MJ’s dad said “I’m Jackson”

“Please call me Natasha” she said “Nice to meet you too”

“And that is my mother Amelia” MJ said, her smile lessening “My big brother Lucas and my big sister Mia” 

All of them said hi, Lucas almost freaking out that his sister was marrying black widow's kid, and they al sat down again after the introductions.

“Talking about the boy” Natasha said “Where is he?”

“He went running with Pepper” Tony answered, they were next to each other an in front of Peter and MJ “They should be here in a few minutes”

“He just told me they were coming” MJ said, and sure enough three minutes later Peter and Pepper entered the restaurant, both with clean clothes but all wet.

“Mama!” Peter said happily and went to hug her “Why didn’t you woke me up last night when you got here! I would have gone to the airport”

“It’s okay Pete, we took an uber” Natasha said “We were also very tired so we didn0t want to wait”

“Well okay” Peter said with a huge smile “I’m so happy you’re finally here”

“I’m happy to be here too” Natasha said and caressed her son’s cheek

“You’re like an excited golden retriever puppy” MJ said from her seat, Peter rolled his eyes and went to peck her on the lips and sat next to her after saying hi to the rest of the people on the table.

“Pepper” Natasha said giving her a nod with her head

“Natasha” Pepper said sitting next to Tony’s other side

“Why are you guys so wet?” Tony said “Last time I checked it wasn’t raining”

“I don’t know Pete, why are we so wet?” Pepper asked the young adult, who let out a laugh.

“We were coming here after our run” Peter started to explain “And Pepper fell in the water and I jumped in so she didn’t feel bad, so we had to change” 

“That’s so not true” Pepper said with a laugh “You pushed me into the water” 

“Yeah, guess what, you don’t have prof” Peter said taking out his tongue out to her

Tony rolled his eyes 

“Children” 

“I’m sorry?” Pepper said turning to him “The man child, called me a child?”

“Wow, the nerve” Peter said playfully 

“I hate when you two gang up on me” Tony said 

“It’s your fault” MJ said “It’s like you’re searching for it”

"Not you too MJ" Tony said

"So what is our plan today?" Jackson asked, he was sitting between his youngest daughter and his wife. 

"We planed out a day on the Monkey's forest" MJ said playing with Peter's hand that was resting on her leg "Picnic and everything"

"That sounds like fun" Mia said "Wait, are there actually real monkeys?"

"Why would it be called like that if there weren't dumb ass" Lucas said 

"Lucas, do not use that language" his mom said

"I'm sorry" Lucas said instantly. Natasha frowned, the kid sounded tense and weird. 

"I think the monkey jungle it's perfect" Tony said

"Forest dad" Peter corrected "It's a forest"

"Hey, I'm Tony Stark, if I say it's jungle it's a jungle" Tony said 

"So, how was the run Peter?" Steve asked 

"Really good" Peter said "I was so happy when yesterday morning when dad and Pepper came, because Em never wants to go running with me" he added looking at his fiancee 

"Because I don't see the pleasure on waking up at 7 am and go do sports" MJ said 

"You burn calories, and produce endorphins" Peter said 

"Are you kidding me Peter?" MJ asked taking Peter's head between her hands"What calories you crazy loser"

Natasha smiled at the interaction of the two kids, who weren't really kids anymore, she could see they were crazy in love and she was really happy and exited for her baby.

Peter smiled and pecked her lips, the waitress came to leave their food and they started eating.

"So, how's the house coming up guys?" MJ's dad asked them. They bought their first home a few weeks ago, but they were redecorating the whole thing, and when they said redecorating they meant, almost doing it all over again, they broke walls down, they put a pool in the backyard and when they get back they were going to buy all new furniture. 

"It's coming out great" MJ said with a smile "It's almost done, we just need to paint the walls, and put the furniture in, we're really exited"

"Did you changed the stairs like I said?" MJ's mom asked, and the Jones' side all went still, even MJ a thing that Natasha in the whole 4 years of knowing her has never seen her do.

"Um no, no we didn't" Peter said when MJ didn't say anything "They worked really well with the black and white theme we wanted" 

"Those stairs are not suitable for babies" Amelia said

"Amelia" Jackson said rolling his eyes "Give them a break"

"We're not thinking about kids right now mother" MJ said sharply "We're 22 and we're not even married yet" 

"Yeah, they're kind of young" Carol said 

"I already had Lucas when I was 22" Amelia said

"They just finished collage" Pepper said "They should get stable with everything before getting a kid into their lives"

"And I'm too young to be a great uncle" Sam said

"Let's go with the monkeys" one of MJ's cousins said breaking the awkward silence that formed until the finished eating. 

"Yeah, we should go or it's gonna be late" Peter said standing up and offering his hand to MJ, who took it making her beautiful diamond ring flash with the sun. 

They got to their cars, Nat, Tony and Steve with MJ and Peter, and the other ones in other cars. 

"What was that all about? If I can ask" Natasha asked

"Well" MJ said, she and Peter were on the front of the car because Peter was the one driving "My family is complicated" 

"We should know a lot about that" Natasha said with a chuckle 

"My mom left when I was 10" MJ started to explain "And she came back a few weeks after Peter proposed. Things are weird and tense, because she feels like she can run our lives now that she's back."

"So your parents aren't married?" Pepper asked "I thought they were"

"Oh, they are" MJ said "My dad just took her in again, and Lucas got mad, it was a whole thing, love is weird I guess" 

"You're siblings are at home still?" Tony asked 

"Yeah, they aren't even in a relationship" MJ answered 

"And what about all the kid thing?" Pepper said "Why is she so interested in having a grand kid?"

"I don't know, she's weird I haven't really talked to her other than the necessary" MJ said "I didn't want to invite her but my dad asked me to...so"

"MJ, if it's hurting you her being here, I'll talk to your dad" Peter said 

"Yeah, it's your wedding" Natasha said "Everything should be how you want it" 

"If everything was how I wanted I would have 50 people invited not 300" MJ said looking with a playful smile at Peter "But Spidey here has too many friends"

"Admit it honey, I'm a lovable guy" Peter answered

"I can tell" MJ said with a laugh.

"How did the week here alone go?" Natasha asked "You two have been totally off the phone"

"Yeah, we wanted to just have a peaceful time, no paparazzi, no social media, no business calls, just the two of us" Peter said "And we had a great time but I wanted to see you guys, I missed you" 

"I missed you too" Natasha said with a smile "Someone else has to come?"

"No, just us it's that okay?" Peter asked 

"Totally" Nat said, they arrived to the forest and all of them got out of the car

"Babe, grab the picnic" MJ said "It's in the trunk"

"I know it's in the trunk" Peter said

"Oh god I see a monkey" Natasha said taking her phone out

"Please do not start with the photos" Steve pleaded when he got out of another car. They spent three hours walking around the forest until they got to the part were they could have lunch.

"So MJ" Bucky said when they were all eating "Are you taking Peter last name?" 

"No" MJ said "I love my last name, plus I would have like 80 last names if I took his" MJ said smiling at Peter

"I thought you were taking it" Amelia said to her daughter 

"I told her not to" Peter answered "She's comfortable with Jones, she likes it and this is all about her, so if she wants Jones, she gets Jones"

MJ's eyes sparkled and she kissed Peter's cheek. 

"It's your wedding too" MJ said 

"I know, but it's your day, and you should get whatever you want" Peter said and Natasha smiled, she raised him good. 

"That's how a man should treat a lady" Jackson said to his older son "Take notes Lucas"

It was no lie that Jackson adored Peter, he didn't let it show that much because Michelle was still his little girl, she would always be. 

"That's so gross to be honest" Lucas said, and the whole family, except Amelia laughed happily. After having lunch they went back to the bungalows and spent the rest of the afternoon on the swimming pool. 

But the trip just started. And the hard part didn't even begin.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There's little Smut in the beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!!!!!

MJ woke up with an awful ringing coming from her fiancee's bed sided table.

"Babe" MJ complained, she was really comfortable even if their position was really weird. She was SO asleep, she was naked too, she tried to remember when they fell asleep but Peter...wore her out, bless superhero stamina. Her face was on Peter's naked chest, her arms surrounding him. The alarm kept going "Peter"

"Mhm" Peter said taking his phone and turning off his alarm "I have to go"

"Don't" MJ said pressing into him 

"I have to go running babe" Peter said

"Let me get this straight" MJ said "You have your fiancee, on top of you, naked" she added "And you want to go running" 

"I mean, I don't necessarily want to" Peter said caressing her arm

"Then just call Pepper and tell her you're not feeling good today" MJ said her hand going up his toned abs

"MJ" Peter said taking her hand "You were asleep just two minutes ago"

"Well, your stupid alarm woke me up" MJ said "This is like, our pre-honeymoon I should be fucking you like...all the time"

"You were the one who wanted to have an engagement party with our family" Peter said, and he started kissing her neck, making MJ close her eyes, the moan that left her lips made Peter smile "Give me a second, I'll shoot Pep a text"

"That's my boy" MJ said with a smile "I'm going to dink water while you do that"

****  
"Are you feeling better?" Pepper asked when they arrived at breakfast, MJ bit back her lip to not let a laugh out.

"Better?" Natasha asked "Where you not feeling good?"

"I'm fine mom" Peter said sitting in the chair in front of her "I was just a little dizzy this morning and I thought it was better if I didn't go running with Pep"

"Are you sure?" Natasha said

"Really" Peter said and he noticed Tony looking at him with a grin "What?"

"Nothing" Tony said "I just realized that you two are really glowy, and I can't help but wonder..."

"No no no" Steve said next to him "Not going to talk about this while we're eating Stark" 

"I'm just saying" Tony said 

"You should be concerned about your kid not feeling well" Natasha said glaring at him "Not about that"

"Yeah dad" Peter said playfully "You should be concerned about me"

"Не смейся питер" Natasha said looking at Peter 

"Не работай, мама, ты знаешь, как он" he answered 

"Я знаю, какой он, но мне это не нравится, безответственно думать об этом, когда ты четко сказал, что тебе нехорошо" Natasha said

"Don't do the little Russian talking thing between you two" Tony said "You guys know I don't understand anything you're saying"

"Вот почему они это делают" MJ said and Tony's face fell

"Since when do you know Russian too?" Tony asked 

"I don't know how to speak it, I just know a few sentences and I know more or less what they're saying, just what I need to annoy you" MJ answered 

"You have a really good pronunciation" Natasha said surprised 

"Thanks,I have a really good teacher" MJ said nudging Peter a little bit, he grinned "Where are my parents?" MJ asked changing the subject 

"I saw your father when we were coming here and he told me they would be late" Natasha answered "But is getting really late"

"Maybe something happened" MJ said concerned, she shouldn't have brought her here, she didn't trust her mother, she didn't want to trust her. She hurt all of them so much, and still she came back like nothing happened. MJ was tensed waiting for her to pick up and leave them again. The difference was, she wouldn't care now, she had her own family to care about, a future husband who loved her no matter what, who came with two moms on top of that who also loved her unconditionally, she had the fucking Avengers by her side, and her father and siblings who always had been there for her. She didn't need her mother. 

"I'm sure they're fine babe" Peter tried to calm her, he knew about her fears, he was sure he was the only person she ever told about her mother and her manipulative ways "Maybe your brother just slept in"

MJ made a face of discomfort.

"Do you want me to check on them?" Peter asked but MJ shook his head

"It's okay" MJ said "You're probably right" 

"Can I have that on paper?" Peter said with a grin

"Shut up" MJ said, a smile appeared on her lips, she didn't know how Peter was always able to do that, to put a smile on her face. 

"Sorry we're late guys" Jackson said "We run into a little bit of trouble coming over"

MJ looked around and saw that Mia wasn't with the rest of the family.

"Where is Mia?" MJ asked confused 

"She wasn't feeling great, so she stayed in for today" Lucas answered 

"Is she okay?" Tony asked this time

"Yeah she's fine" Jackson answered "She has a stomach bug, she's been throwing up all night"

"Maybe she got knocked up by some poor boy of her stupid friend group" Amelia said, and MJ closed her hands in a fist. Amelia didn't know her sister, she wasn't one to be sleeping around with no one, and even if she was, she wasn't the one to be judging anyone by their actions. 

"Mike?" Jackson asked "He's a good kid, I trust them, it's not that maybe she just ate something"

"You trust her too much" Amelia answered, MJ noticed Peter opening her hand so she wouldn't hurt herself because at that moment her knuckles were white and her nails were digging into her palm. Her eyes went to him and then to Natasha and Pepper, who were sitting in their places sipping uncomfortably their coffees.

"Why don't we sit down and have breakfast?" Lucas said, and sat on MJ's other side "How was your night sissy"

"It was good" MJ said confused at his behavior

"What's the plan today?" Pepper asked trying to change the subject 

"We didn't think of anything" Peter answered "Ned, Betty, Gwen and Harry are coming in tonight so we wanted to save some activities with them too"

"I don't know why you insist to keep this Harry kid around" Tony said

"Harry Osborn?" Amelia said surprised 

"Yeah Harry Osborn" MJ answered before anyone else could "He's been Peter's friend since high school" 

"It's difficult to find people who really care with my last names" Peter explained "Harry understands that" 

"You have a lot of friends" Tony complained

"We could go on a hike" Steve offered "I heard there is a beautiful waterfall around here"

"Yeah we cold do that" Peter said "That sounds like fun" 

"You're sure you're feeling good right?" Natasha asked again "We can just stay in the pool for today"

"Mom, I'm fine I promise" Peter answered with a smile "I can go on a hike, it's not that big of a deal"

When everyone finished their breakfast they got up and went to change to their bungalows. And then they went hiking until they arrived to a beautiful lake where the waterfall was. 

"I'm not getting in there" MJ said for the 12th time when everyone was already in the lake

"Babe come on" Peter said "Why not?"

"Where do I start?" MJ asked "Bacteria? Pollution? Ear infection?"

"Oh come on Em" Peter said "This is a clean lake, it's nature"

"No" MJ said again 

"MJ come on" Jackson said with a laugh "I didn't raise you to be a coward"

"You didn't raise me to be a dumb ass either" MJ said "And that's exactly what you guys are being right now. At the end of today Mia won't be the only one with a stomach bug" 

"You are exaggerating" Jackson said "You're going to be fine"

"I'm not going in there" she said again

"MJ look!!" Peter said excitedly pointing behind her, MJ turned around and then she felt Peter's wet arms around her waist pulling her into the water.

"Peter I swear to god..." MJ started but before she could say anything else she was under water with him, she tried to pull away from his grip, but he pulled her into him again, crashing their lips together, MJ melted into it and then both of them resurfaced "I hate you" 

"No you don't" Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes 

"If I throw up tonight you're going to have to bear with me" MJ said, and Peter kept a strong grip in her legs still, throwing them around his hip so she had support.

"I can do that" Peter said with a grin. Everyone got out of the water and dried before having lunch in the shore of the lake. They took the whole afternoon to get to the bungalows again, they had dinner on the restaurant and then Peter decided to go for a walk along the beach with Natasha while everyone else went to sleep and the waited on Ned, Betty, Gwen and Harry "Are you having fun?"

"It's a great trip Petey" Natasha said with a smile "I'm enjoying it"

"You and Pepper seem fine" Peter said carefully

"We talked last time" Natasha said "She's part of your life, I get that and she has to get that I'm protective over you because never in a million years I thought I would have you"

"I know mama" Peter said with a smile, she always told him how important he was for her, 'her miracle' as she called him so many times.

"I just hope things were better" Natasha said, the sound of the waves against their feet calming both of them "You deserve a normal family"

"Normal is overrated" Peter said with a smile "I like my family" and it was true, even if his parents were never together, he never was in need of anything, he had whatever he wanted with just saying it, including unending love. 

"And now you're getting your own" Natasha said "It's crazy, seems like yesterday when I brought you to that cramped apartment from the hospital"

"Mama don't make me cry" Peter said "I love you you know that?"

"Of course I know" Natasha answered "I'm proud of you Petey, you and MJ deserved each other" 

"I'm glad you feel that way" Peter said 

"I'm glad too, because honestly I never thought someone would deserve you" Natasha said "Ever" 

"She's better than me tho" Peter said with a small smile and Natasha laughed 

"Let's not get to crazy now little spider" Natasha said looking at him "You will always be better than everyone, I raise you like that. You remember what we did when you were little?"

"I told you my failures of the week" Peter said

"And what did I say?"

"Failure makes us even better" Peter repeated with a smile

"That's right" Natasha smiled, and saw how two blonde girls approached them with two boys behind, the girls made a shush movement and Natasha acted as if she wasn't seeing anything weird. 

"Petey!!!!!!!" the two girls jumped in top of him, making him fall to the ground, the three of them laughing when the trio hit the sand.

"Ouch!" Peter said "You girls almost gave me a heart attack what the hell"

Natasha laughed at the three kids on the ground.

"Hi Nat, nice to see you" Betty said from the ground, Natasha loved Betty she had been Peter's best friends since the first day of day care. 

"Hi Betty, how's your mom?" 

"She's great, asking how you've been" Betty answered and turned to Peter again hitting his shoulder playfully "Can't believe you're getting married dude"

"To my best friend!" Gwen said also on the ground "Honestly, it's super weird"

"We've been dating for 4 years Gwen" Peter said

"Whatever, still the weirdest thing I've ever seen" Gwen said "Michelle Jones getting married before me"

"If you stopped fucking everything that moves, then maybe you could get married" Ned intervened

"Okay, that's my cue to leave" Natasha said "Have fun kids, don't go to bed too late"

Natasha left and Harry grinned at Peter.

"Dude don't do that, she's my om seriously" Peter said making a gagging sound before standing up and help Betty and Gwen get up too.

"I didn't say anything" Harry defended 

"I read your mind" Peter said 

"Where is miss Jones" Gwen said "I'm going to kick her ass for making me take a 24 hour trip to get to the no where, with mosquitoes"

"She's asleep" Peter said "We did a lot today and she was tired, she told me you guys could wait to see her until tomorrow"

"Well" Gwen said "Then I'm going to kick her ass twice"

MJ and Gwen had been best friends since middle school, the only friend each other had until MJ met Peter and he introduce them to his army of friends in collage.

"You will be fine" Peter said "How did the flight go?"

"Awful" Betty said "I need to shower or something"

"How convenient that you have a whole ass ocean in front of you Betts" Peter said

"Last is a rotten egg" Ned said running to the water

"What are we?" Peter screamed behind all of them while they ran to the water "4?"


	3. Day 3

"My bitch!!!" Gwen said the next morning when she saw MJ and Peter hand in hand walking to breakfast, MJ grinned and turned around to hug her best friend "I'm mad at you for choosing your bed before the only friend you've had for years"

"Drama queen" MJ said breaking the hug 

"Girl you're glowing!" Gwen said "You must be getting good D" 

"Gwen please" Peter said and MJ laughed

"You know how he gets, we'll talk later" MJ said 

"You're not talking about our sex life with her" Peter said

"Wanna bet?" Gwen asked glaring at him

"You two are awful" Peter said "Where is Betty when I need her?"

"Turn around and you will see her" Betty said "You run your mouth too much" 

"Betty!" MJ said hugging her "I'm glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't leave you alone with this one for too long" Betty said "No one wants to call off the wedding"

"You are so funny" Peter said rolling her eyes 

"I know, thanks" Betty said 

"I'm here too you know" Ned said 

"Oh Ned don't be jealous I can hug you" Peter said hugging his friend of many years.

"I don't want hugs" Ned said pulling Peter away from him "I'm hungry, let's go eat"

"Where is Harry?" MJ asked "I thought he came with you guys?"

"He did" Ned said "But he was still sleeping when we left so we didn't want to disturb him" 

"He drank himself to sleep" Gwen said and Peter frowned "Again"

"Did he talk to his dad?" Peter asked and Betty nodded 

"Yeah, when we went back to sleep" Betty said "Should we like, talk to him?"

"He's going to get mad at us" Peter answered "We've tried several times"

"What are you guys talking about?" MJ asked confused 

"Harry is an alcoholic" Gwen explained 

"We don't know that for sure" Peter defended his friends "It's just a theory" he added looking back at his fiancée. 

"A very likely theory" Ned added 

"I've lived with an alcoholic" Peter said "Believe me, Harry doesn't even compare" 

"Let's just keep an eye on him, on this trip" Betty said trying to calm everyone down, she knew how much Peter hated talking about his dad's drinking problem. MJ seemed confused at the revelation but didn't say anything else while they made their way to have breakfast at the restaurant, where almost everyone was already waiting. 

"Why, thank you for coming" Tony said sarcastically 

"Sorry, we got caught up talking" Peter said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine Peter" Natasha said "Don't mind anything your father says today, he woke up with the wrong foot"

"You're not funny" Tony said to her 

"Wasn't a joke" Natasha answered 

"I think both of you woke up on the wrong foot" Steve said 

"Yeah" Pepper agreed "Let's have a peaceful breakfast huh"

"Gwen, I'm so happy to see you it's been a long time" Jackson said and the blonde smiled widely 

"Hi Mr.Jones" Gwen said politely "My dad has been bugging me to see you"

"Michelle, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Amelia asked and MJ tensed at hearing her whole name.

"Gwen, Betty, Ned, this is Amelia, my mother" MJ answered "Mother, Gwen, Betty and Ned" 

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jones" the three of them said at the same time, respectfully.

Amelia nodded and sat back down to eat.

"So, what's the plan today?" Bucky asked 

"Meh, not much" Peter answered "We could go play tennis, or football, and stay in the pool or something"

"We have everything to ourselves really" Tony said "There's not much people in here"

"That's because I rented it for us" Peter said with a smirk and MJ punched his shoulder playfully.

"Look Mia, that's the type of man you have to marry" Amelia said to her oldest daughter "Your sister did good for once"

What Amelia didn't realize was that everyone was listening to her, and Peter thought she should run when MJ's knuckles started to get white because she was gripping his hand too tight.

"MJ" Peter warned caressing her hand, but she already saw red, and Peter knew there was no stopping this, and the best he could do was get everyone out of there before MJ started her rant "Okay guys, breakfast over, let's finish at the pool okay?"

"But" Gwen said and Peter sent her a glare 

"Gwen please, take them to the pool" Peter said and Gwen nodded with a sigh "Mom"

"I'm staying" Natasha said "Кто-то должен поставить этот моджер на место, он не должен так обращаться со своими детьми"

"Мать" Peter said, but the way she looked back at him made him shut up. His mom was staying and he was kind of thankful for that.

"Michelle don't make a scene" Her mom warned.

"Are you fucking serious?" MJ asked furiously "I'm the one making a scene? That's so funny"

"MJ, please" Jackson pleaded.

"No dad, I'm over her thinking she can run this shit after abandoning us" MJ said glaring at her father.

"Abandoning is a strong word Michelle" Amelia said "You're being really dramatic"

MJ scoffed and looked at Peter as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm one fucking Michelle away from exploding" MJ said "You think I'm marring Peter for his money? For his status? Do you really think I would go that low? Newsflash mother, not everyone is like you"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked defensively. 

"Oh, don't even think for a second I don't know why you left" MJ said "Really? Justin Hammer? You're pathetic, you left for money because he had a lot of that not caring for even what second what awful of a person he is, then he lost all his money, coincidentally enough six months ago, exactly the moment you came back." 

"How do you know all of this?" Amelia asked 

"I have my sources" Everyone in the room was surprised except for Peter because Karen was the one that found that information when MJ asked for it. Jackson had a look of betrayal "You're a sad excuse of a human being" 

"Don't talk to me like that" Amelia warned "I'm your mother"

"You're nothing to me" MJ spitted back "Natasha who was known me for 4 years and owns nothing to me has been more of a mother to me that you've been for the 10 years you've been on my life, you're here because of dad and because Peter is too kind to tell you to fuck off, but I'm not, so fuck off would you? You can't come here after fucking everyone's life, and tell me or Mia or Lucas how to live our lives. And you sure as fucking hell aren't going to come here to tell me, I'm marrying Peter for money" 

"You don't want me here" Amelia stated and it seemed like it hit her hard. 

"Oh wow okay" MJ said with a laugh "You're really that clueless, of course I don't want you here. Why would I" MJ asked

"Listen I know I made mistakes" Amelia said 

"If you want to refer to it as mistakes" MJ said "I don't care, you can stay but for the sanity of everyone shut the fuck up"

Before anyone could say anything else, MJ stormed off the restaurant with Peter following closely behind. She stopped almost at the end of the beach, sitting on the sand and looking over the sea. She felt Peter next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I went off like that" MJ said "It's not fair to you. I'm ruining our trip" Peter smiled sweetly and pulled her head up by her chin with his hand, making her look at him.

"You're not ruining anything baby" Peter said and kissed her lips "Our families are messed up, and we will have to learn how to live with that if we're really doing this" 

"Oh, you're stuck with me Spider-boy" MJ said with a little smile "Don't you worry about that" 

"I'll have to worry if you only love me for my money"

"You're not funny" MJ said but she couldn't fight the smirk on her lips. 

"I think I am" Peter said "Someone should hire me as a comedian" 

"Nobody will" MJ said and sighed "I just want to be with you, no drama, no crazy families, I just want you"

Peter smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Well, I come with a fucking crazy family" Peter said "But you know, if you want to get out of here you just say the words and we'll be on the other side of the world by noon" 

MJ laughed.

"I wish" MJ said and hugged him and laid on the sand, Peter caressing her back "It's just upsetting she would say something like that, I don't want your family to think I'm that kind of person"

"They know you're not that kind of person" Peter assured "Em, we're not our parents and we won't make the same mistakes as them. I know you're not a gold digger, and everyone else can say whatever they want, I don't care"

"I do care" MJ said "She's evil"

"I can make her leave" Peter said 

"It's whatever, my dad wants her here" MJ said "And he's always there to support me, I can deal with her for a few more days, we'll just make sure she doesn't come to any more wedding related stuff. It's already stressful enough as it is, I don't need her in the mix"

"Yes ma'am" Peter said playfully "We could just stay here all day and avoid everyone else"

MJ smiled.

"Let's see how much they last without us" MJ said kissing him and dragging him to their cabin, making sure nobody saw where they were going. 

***********

"Where are they?" Ned asked "It's been like two hours" 

"MJ was pretty upset" Mia said "Maybe they're just taking their time"

"This is my fault" Jackson said "I shouldn't have pressured her to bring Amelia if she didn't want to, this is her moment"

"She's not a teenager anymore" Tony said "She made the decision by herself, and knowing your daughter if she didn't want to, she wouldn't have invited her"

"Maybe she was really hoping something had changed" Gwen offered "I know she's always had that hope, so maybe this was her test to her"

"That she clearly failed" Natasha answered "I've never seen her this upset"

"It's better if we just let them breath" Betty said "They'll come back when they're ready" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jackson said "I'm going to talk to Amelia, she has to go"

"Yeah, it's the best for everyone" Gwen added.


End file.
